Please Don't Stop The Music
by x-x-xpippyx-x-x
Summary: Ziva and Abby go out dancing, Ziva gets to drunk to drive. Who is there to take her home? one-shot Tiva, Mcabby
1. Please Don't StopThe Music

_**Title:** Please Don't Stop The Music _

_**Rating:** K+  
_

_**Genre:** Romance/General _

_**Summery: **Ziva and Abby go out dancing, Ziva gets to drunk to drive. Who is there to take her home?  
_

_**Pairings:** Tiva, Mcabby  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Not mine! _

_**Point of View: **General _

_**Author's Note:** I wrote this for my little sister Josie who is obsessed with this song! Please Review. _

_ Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

**Please Don't Stop the Music**

"Come on Ziva!"

"I do not want to go" Ziva said sternly

"Just once then you don't have to come again" Abby persisted.

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please." Abby continued to plead

"FINE" Ziva gave in "If it will get you off my arm!" Abby laughed

"It's 'back' not 'arm' Ziva." Abby laughed again and Ziva walked out. "See you at seven" She called after her.

_**- - - - - -**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

At twenty to seven there was a knock at Ziva's door. "Just a second Abby" Ziva finished doing her hair and walked to the door, only it wasn't Abby waiting outside.

"Tony? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just…." Tony stopped to look her up and down. He admired her dark blue, strapless dress, the way it was cut, just above her knees, her black high heels, her pretty silver earrings, the way her hair sat beautifully over her shoulders and how her Star of David was shimmering softly as it reflected the hallway light. "…wow"

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

"Tony, why are you here?" Ziva asked again. When Tony didn't reply she looked down at herself then back up to him. "What?"

"It's just…" He said still looking her up and down "You look really beautiful" Their eyes met and for a slight second there was a connection, Ziva broke it as she walked to the kitchen, leaving Tony standing at the open door. He slowly followed her in.

"Tony, Abby will be here in a little while and we are going out so…"

"I'll just wait here until you get back then."

Ziva chuckled "No."

"Then I'll come with you."

Ziva laughed again. " No."

"I need to tell you something, but I need more time, more than just a little while." Tony rambled

"Tony, slow down." Ziva said her worry growing. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I… well I kinda said…"

There was another knock at her door.

She pointed to Tony. "Stay here" Ziva answered the door "Hey Abby."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah sure just one thing…."

* * *

_**It's getting late**_

_**I'm making my way over to my favourite place**_

_**I got to get my body moving shake the stress away**_

_**I was looking for nobody when you looked my way**_

_**Possible candidate**_

_**Yeah**_

"Where are we going Abby?" Tony said from the back seat.

"It's a little club where no-one cares who you are or who you're with. It's great"

Ziva sat in the passenger's seat staring out the window. I can not believe I caved so easily. She thought to herself. I shouldn't have let him come. If I get carried away I'm gonna have _her_ on my… She was interrupted by Abby.

"What's wrong Ziva?"

"Nothing. I am fine" She replied hoping Abby would believe her.

"Okay."

* * *

_**Who knew?**_

_**That you'd been looking like you do**_

_**You make staying over here impossible**_

_**Baby, I must say your aura is incredible**_

_**If you don't have to go, don't**_

When they arrived at the club Tony, Ziva and Abby hopped out of the car. They walked up to the door and the doorman started talking to Abby.

"Hey I just let in that guy you were with last week. He was looking for you."

"Thanks Gerry." Abby said walking through the door. Tony and Ziva followed.

"What was all that about?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. You two go have fun. I'll be back soon." Abby replied disappearing into the crowd.

_**Do you know what you started?**_

_**I just came here to party**_

_**Now we're rocking on the dance floor**_

_**Acting naughty**_

"Do you want a drink?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Sure." They walked to the bar and Tony ordered two beers.

"Here" Tony handed her the bottle.

"Thanks." Ziva took a sip. They sat in silence until they had both finished their drinks.

_**Your hands around my waist**_

_**Just let the music play**_

_**We're hand in hand **_

_**Chest to chest**_

_**Now were face to face**_

"Come dance" Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. Tony stood next to her awkwardly as she danced. He glanced over at Abby she smiled. Tony could only see the back of the guy she was dancing with, but he looked familiar.

"Do we know the guy Abby's with?" Tony asked. Ziva glanced over at them.

"I am not sure who he is but I have seen him before. Come on dance, Tony" Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and swayed to the fast music. He smiled, placed his hands on her hips and swayed with her.

_**I wanna take you away**_

_**Let's escape into the music **_

_**DJ let it play**_

_**I just can't refuse it**_

_**Like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rocking to it**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

"Tony, what did you want to tell me?" She asked him.

"Well it's kinda a long story." He replied.

"We have all night." Ziva said slowly, looking into his eyes.

"Well you know how I asked Jeanne to move in with me? Well she had just finished un-packing and we went out to dinner and we went back to our place … and while we were doing…well things… I sort-a umm well I kinda…"

"Spit it out!"

"I sort-a said…" Tony trailed off.

"What?" Ziva said her frustration growing. Tony sighed.

"I kinda said, well not said more like…screamed your name instead of hers." Tony said awkwardly. Ziva laughed. "It's not funny!" He defended.

"I know I am sorry." Ziva said in between failed attempts to hold in her laughter.

_**I wanna take you away**_

_**Let's escape into the music **_

_**DJ let it play**_

_**I just can't refuse it**_

_**Like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rocking to it**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

"What did Jeanne do when you said it?" Ziva asked still trying to hold in her laughter.

"She kicked me out." Tony said shamefully. Ziva burst out laughing again.

"She kicked you out of your own apartment!" Ziva said still laughing.

"Not my fault I'm in love with you Ziva." Tony stopped. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did."

_**Baby, are you ready 'cause it's getting cold**_

_**Don't you feel the passion? **_

_**Ready to explode**_

_**What goes on between us, no-one has to know**_

_**This is a private show**_

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it and oh my god, I can't believe I just said that" Tony rambled

"You did mean it."

"What?"

"You meant it."

"I did?"

"I saw the look in your eyes, you meant it."

"How do you know I'm not a very good actor that can't fake emotions?"

"I know you Tony." She replied simply.

"I need another drink." Tony said walking back to the bar. Ziva followed him.

"You are getting me one as well, yes?"

"Okay." Tony sipped his beer. Ziva drink half of hers. "Jeez, slow down Ziva." She smirked and finished her drink.

_**Do you know what you started?**_

_**I just came here to party**_

_**Now we're rocking on the dance floor**_

_**Acting naughty**_

"I'll be back in a minute." Tony said standing up.

"Where you going?"

"To the toilet."

"Oh. Okay bye." Ziva said waving, her words slightly slurred. When Tony left Ziva ordered herself a tequila shot and drunk it quickly. She looked to her left and saw Abby walking towards her hand in hand with the familiar man. As they came closer Ziva realized who it was. "McGee!" Ziva exclaimed running to them. "Abby! You and McGee! Aww." She hugged them both.

"Okay…" McGee said slowly. "Do you want a drink?" McGee asked Abby.

"Yes please!" Ziva butted in.

"Yes please Timmy." Abby replied, McGee kissed let go of her hand and headed back over to the bar. Abby and Ziva followed

"You didn't tell me that you and McGee…" She stopped. And then sneezed. And then laughed. McGee came back over holding three drinks. He handed one to Ziva and one to Abby, he kissed her on the cheek, just as Tony came back over to them.

_**Your hands around my waist**_

_**Just let the music play**_

_**We're hand in hand **_

_**Chest to chest**_

_**Now were face to face**_

"Are you two…? …A couple?" Tony asked.

"Yes we are and now we are leaving." Abby handed Ziva her keys. "Were taking McGee's car. You can take mine."

"Okay" Ziva agreed, taking the keys from Abby.

_**I wanna take you away**_

_**Let's escape into the music **_

_**DJ let it play**_

_**I just can't refuse it**_

_**Like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rocking to it**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

After Abby and McGee left Tony and Ziva went back into the middle of the dance floor. Tony was watching Ziva dance, he saw her trip over someone that was dancing behind her. Tony caught her seconds before she hit the ground. He picked her up and put her back on her feet. "Whoa" Ziva said drunkenly, stumbling.

_**I wanna take you away**_

_**Let's escape into the music **_

_**DJ let it play**_

_**I just can't refuse it**_

_**Like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rocking to it**_

_**Please don't stop the **_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

"Ziva? How much did you have to drink?" Tony asked worried

"Obviously not enough!" She said laughing and continuing to dance

"Come on I'll take you home."

"I am driving!" She announced pulling Abby's keys from her bag and waving them in the air.

"No you are not!" Tony said taking the keys from her hand.

She sighed disappointedly. "You suck!" She said pointing at him, she turned and stumbled towards the exit. Tony followed her out side and helped her into Abby's hearse.

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

The drive back to Ziva's apartment was silent. When they pulled up, Tony looked over at Ziva who was now fast asleep. He smiled and got out of the car. Tony opened the passenger's door and gently woke Ziva up.

"Ziva, Ziva wake up. We're back at your place." She slowly opened her eyes and nodded. He helped her inside and sat her down on her bed.

"Thankyou Tony." She said sleepily, Tony sat down next to her.

"It was nothing."

"Where are you going to stay tonight?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead. But I can't go home…"

"You can stay here." Ziva demanded, her tiredness wearing off.

"Thanks." Tony replied smiling.

_**I wanna take you away**_

_**Let's escape into the music **_

_**DJ let it play**_

_**I just can't refuse it**_

_**Like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rocking to it**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

Ziva looked into his eyes, leaned over to him and kissed him, she lied down and pulled him to her, Tony kissed her and she started to un-button his shirt, he stopped her.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"You're drunk and you don't know what you are doing."

"I am fine Tony." She leaned up and kissed him.

"I am not having sex with you." Tony stood up and left her bedroom. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He heard footsteps and turned around.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Okay, which one?"

"How about '21'?"

"Sure." Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and led him into the lounge room, she set up the DVD and snuggled up to Tony.

_**I wanna take you away**_

_**Let's escape into the music **_

_**DJ let it play**_

_**I just can't refuse it**_

_**Like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rocking to it**_

_**Please don't stop the **_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

Tony woke up during the credits. He felt Ziva's hand on his chest. Tony lifted Ziva off him, stood up and stretched he smiled at the sight of Ziva so innocently sleeping. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, and laid her gently on the bed. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders and placed a quick, soft kiss on her forehead. Tony walked slowly back out to the lounge and turned off the DVD player and the TV. He lied down on the couch and dozed off, thinking about Ziva.

The End

* * *

_**A/N:** Should I write a sequel? 'The Morning After'? Tell me what you think! _

_ xxxPippy_


	2. Signal Fire

_**A/N:** Here is Chapter 2. It's called Signal Fire. The song 'Signal Fire' is sung by the very awesome Snow Patrol._

_This is dedicated to Anton (My last rose love), Hilary (My help for the chapter) and Elle (My beta)._

_Please review._

_Enjoy_

_xxxPippy_

* * *

Tony snuck quietly back into Ziva's apartment he put down the shopping bag and the CD and walked into Ziva's room with twelve red roses in his hands. He had left earlier after staying the night on her couch. Tony sighed when he saw she was still asleep. He gently placed the roses on her bedside table and crept out of the room. Tony reached out for his favourite CD he looked at the case. 'Spider-man 3 The Soundtrack'_._ Tony had snuck into his own apartment early in the morning while Jeanne was still asleep. He placed it into Ziva's CD player, pressed play and walked back into the kitchen. Tony found a large bowl and a whisk and started to cook.

When he was done, he placed the hot and steaming pancakes onto a clean plate and put some freshly cut up fruit on top. Tony drizzled some maple syrup over it all and poured some freshly squeezed orange juice into a glass. In the proses he knocked over the pile of dirty dishes.

"DAMMIT!" Tony said loudly, he then covered his mouth. "I wonder if I woke her up." Tony said to himself as he bent down to pick up the pieces of plates.

"You did." Ziva's voice came from the hall.

"Oh, sorry." Tony said looking up at her, she was holding the roses.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We went dancing last night and Jeanne kicked me out of my place so you said I could stay here." Tony replied,

"Oh." She paused. "We did not sleep together did we?"

"No." Tony replied.

"Good. I mean not good, I mean…" Ziva noticed the plate of food. "Thankyou."

"Sit. Eat." He told her sternly pulling out the chair for her.

"I love the roses" Ziva told him, putting the flowers down on the table in front of her. "Except one of them is fake." She said looking into the bundle.

"I know."

"Why?"

"You'll find out after you finish eating."

"Okay…" Ziva said confused as she placed a forkful of food into her mouth. "What are you listening to?"

"It's from the Spider-man 3 Soundtrack. It's my new favourite album."

"Typical Tony."

"What?" He replied slightly offended

"That it is related to a movie."

Tony smirked. "Heh, yeah."

After Tony had cleaned up the mess he made and Ziva finished eating. Tony offered his hand to her; she took it and stood up. The CD started again from the beginning.

_**The perfect words never crossed my mind,  
Cause there was nothin' in there but you.  
I felt every ounce of me screaming out,  
But the sound was trapped deep in me.**_

"What are you doing?"

"Come on." Tony pulled her into the middle of the lounge room.

"Okay." Ziva said curious to what his idea was. He put her hand on his shoulder, and put his on her waist. Tony took Ziva's other hand in his. He gently led her around the room. He let go of her waist and spun her slowly, then Tony put his hand back.

_**All I wanted just sped right past me,  
While I was rooted fast to the earth,  
I could be stuck here for a thousand years,  
Without your arms to drag me out.  
**_

"I really love this song." Tony said quietly

"What is it called?" Ziva questioned

"'Signal Fire' it's sung by Snow Patrol." Tony answered.

"That is the band that sings 'Chasing Cars', yes?"

"Yeah." Tony replied impressed.

_**  
There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety.  
**_

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist, pulling her in closer. She placed her arms around his neck. "I am sorry about Jeanne. I know how much you care for her."

"Not as much as I care for you."

_**No, I don't want to wait forever**_

_**No, I don't want to wait forever  
**_

Ziva let go of Tony and walked out onto the balcony, she leant up against the railing and looked over and the city. She heard him come up behind her, he stood next to her.

"Last night I told you that I was in love with you."

"Did you mean it?" Ziva asked not looking at him.

"Yes."

_**In the confusion and the aftermath,  
You are my signal fire.  
The only resolution and the only joy,  
Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes.  
**_

Ziva turned to look at him, Tony lifted her chin and they looked each other in the eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

_**  
There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety.**_

She leaned closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

_**  
There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety.**_

_**  
**_When they finally stopped kissing Ziva was the first to talk. "Todah Tony, for all that you have done this morning."

"Prego"

_**  
No, I don't want to wait forever**_

_**No, I don't want to wait forever**_

_**No, I don't want to wait forever**_

"One more thing, why is one of the flowers fake?" Ziva asked. Tony smiled, and then his expression became more serious

"I will love you until the last rose dies."

_FIN_


End file.
